


Cadenas de un esclavo

by scorpio102595



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, BL, Fanfic, M/M, Suspenso, Yaoi, ereri, snk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Este fic participa en en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EFPalabras seleccionadas: Sindrome de Estocolmo, Violación y Acoso.
Eren es secuestrado por unos criminales que se dedican al trafico de personas, pero el no se rinde en querer escapar de ellos. ¿Qué pasara cuando la idea de ser un esclavo, no le parezca tan mala a lado de una vacía libertad sin propósito ni sentido?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es AU y OoC (aviso de una vez porque no es mi intención salirme del personaje, pero si llego a hacerlo, una disculpa u.u)  
> El anime no me pertenece, shalalala, derechos de autor, peace and love
> 
> No tengo nada más que decir salvo que: Espero y les guste este primer fic que hago sobre esta parejita y son libres de dejar cualquier comentario, critica o lo que sea :3 ayudan al ego e inspiración de esta autora (¿)

El sonido de las cadenas tintineando con la cabecera de la cama, fueron lo suficientemente fastidiosas como para provocar que aquel carcelero golpeara una de las barras metálicas con la suela de su bota. Silenciando los quejidos de su víctima y provocando que esta se encogiera en su lugar.

 

_¿Qué hice para llegar a este lugar?_

 

Eren, un joven de hebras castañas y ojos verdosos, era una de las víctimas que yacían en aquel sotano de colores opacos que aislaban cualquier contacto con el exterior y frenaban cualquier movimiento que cualquiera intentara hacer.

 

_No hice nada malo_

 

Se encogió en su lugar ante el estruendo que provocaba la bota de aquel militar que paseaba a verificar que no se encontrara ningún cadáver en las celdas hasta ese momento.

 

_Yo estaba en mi casa_

 

-Oye, mocoso.

 

_Sin hacerle daño a nadie.._

-Muevete.

 

_Cuando ellos llegaron_

 

-Rápido. Mueve tu trasero fuera de la celda.

 

El agresor comenzó a jalar con violencia la cadena que sujetaba el collar metalico que tenía el joven adolescente que, apenas salió de la celda, clavo sus dientes sobre la pierna de su secuestrador que le hundió su tanche en el cuello al punto que podía sentir la lentitud con la que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones ante la obstrucción externa.

 

-¿Otra vez con esas actitudes, Jäegar?-

 

La bota se hundió más sobre el cuello del mencionado, al punto que se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno y en minutos reacciono de nuevo mientras era arrastrado como si fuera un perro rabioso a su siguiente jaula.

 

-Todo sería más fácil si metieras la cola entre las patas y te dejaras domesticar de una vez.

 

_Me duele el cuerpo.._

-…Pero creo que eso no ocurrirá tan fácil ¿Verdad?- Y el sádico hombre volteó a donde estaba el castaño, con una mirada salvaje e indomable digna de ser comparada a la de un lobo salvaje.

 

_Quiero salir de aquí_

-Esa mirada arrogante es la que más me molesta de ti. No se que te vio el jefe, serías un pésimo esclavo.

 

_No..Voy a salir de aquí._

-Dime Eren- El carcelero se acercó a Eren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Crees que sea capaz de someterte?

 

_NO_

 

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a la mercancía?- Aquellas amenazas fueron detenidas por un segundo agresor, que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una máscara, pero la mueca de su boca fue suficiente para darle a entender a su compañero, que se encontraba de mal humor. –La policía está empezando a sospechar de este lugar, tenemos que mover la base de nuevo.

 

-¡¿De nuevo?!

 

-Lo sé, pero es necesario. A mí también me jode.

 

-Agh..Bueno, de cualquier forma estaba sacándolos para limpieza semanal…Dios, desde que la policía cambio de capitán han estado más fastidiosos que nunca.

 

-Eso es porque el nuevo capitán parece tener más experiencia que el anterior

 

-Y creo que es menos estúpido

 

-Creo que eso es gran parte de su mérito.

 

Eren escuchaba con atención aquella conversación que fingía ignorar al ver a su alrededor.

 

_¿La policía esta cerca?_ _Es mi oportunidad, ahora más que nunca.._

 

Tiempo, eso era lo único que debía conseguir. Hacer algo: distracciones, peleas, defenderse con brazos y piernas para darles oportunidad a la policía de dar de una maldita vez con ese lugar que iba desplazándose cada semana, cada mes e incluso cada año de lugar.

 

_Voy a salir de aquí_


	2. Rastros de olores y huellas

Eren Jaeger se encontraba encadenado en su "perrera" temporal mientras sus captores parecían discutir sobre el próximo lugar que usarían de escondrijo.

Tenían a más de una docena de jóvenes por movilizar a otras instalaciones que no estuvieran en contacto con la gente, no llamara la atención a simple vista pero tampoco que fuera famosa por estar embrujada o tendrían muchachos curiosos que terminarían atrayendo más sospechas a ellos.

¿Un pueblo? Muy unido.

¿Una ciudad? Probable pero tampoco debía ser tan callada o tan aparatosa.

Dilemas, grandes dilemas de aquellos hombres que se dedicaban a la venta ilegal de niños para clientes de cualquier índole.

_La policía debe estar cerca. Debo salir de aquí._

Eren solo podía concentrar su atención en las paredes de plástico que lo separaban de la libertad y las rejas reforzadas que lo limitaban del movimiento. Literalmente los trataban como perros.

Tenían las mismas jaulas para transportarlos, los mismos platos para darles agua y comida, las cadenas, collares, placas. Lo único que mantenía cuerdo a ese chico era el deseo inmenso que le provocaba la libertad. Ese que lo empujaba a mantenerse en esa idea lógica de que él era una persona, de que el no merecía eso; de que su lugar no era allí.

-Bueno, está decidido. Sera a los barrios bajos de ese lugar entonces.

-Es lo más probable. Allí aunque quieran, la ley tarda meses en poder poner un pie allí

-Por fin un lugar que nos va a durar más de dos semanas.

-Bien. Empezare a subir el cargamento- Eren se quedo callado al escuchar los pasos de aquellas pesadas botas pasando por cada jaula apilada con un individuo dentro. Inyectándolos en el muslo o el abdomen con esa vara que utilizaba para no acercarse tanto y hundir la aguja con fuerza en el tejido y dejar que el sedante entrara en torrente sanguíneo y afectara el sistema nervioso en menos de 10 minutos.

Si, en menos de 10 minutos Eren debía pensar en una forma de ganar más de una hora para que no se pudieran desplazar tan fácil.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Las botas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de su jaula. Le provocaban un vértigo enorme, los nervios lo obligaban a morderse las uñas para intentar liberar un poco de la presión interna que tenía en ese momento.

5 metros.

_No puedo abrir la jaula_

4 metros

_Tampoco puedo golpearlo, está lejos de la jaula_

3 metros

_No puedo jalar la vara._

2 metros

_No puedo evitar el pinchazo.._

1 metro

_No puedo hacer nada dentro de esta jaula_

-Vaya..Pero mira qué bonita cara tienes, Eren- El "perrero" sonrió mientras llenaba la dosis de la jeringa y pinchaba al chico que estaba en la jaula lateral a donde se encontraba el castaño cabizbajo -Al fin estas empezando a mezclarte con el lugar- susurro en un dejo de malicia al terminar de llenar la dosis que era para el Jaeger, pero no pudo dar en el blanco.

Eren había aprovechado que no tenía la vara apuntando a él para empujar su peso al frente y provocar que su propia jaula cayera al suelo.

Casi tumbando al mayor en el acto, comenzó a empujar su peso a un lado para hacer rodar la jaula lo más lejos y estruendoso que pudo. Provocando una reacción en cadena por parte de aquellos que aún estaban conscientes e imitaron su acción como lo haría un rebaño de ovejas.

Claro que no era un problema agarrar las jaulas, ponerlas en su lugar y sedar a los internos. Lo difícil era hacerlo con más de 14 cajas entre 2 personas y sumando el ruido que estaban haciendo. Podían no gritar por los bozales que les habían puesto, pero era difícil no escuchar los mugidos que soltaban con cierto trabajo y el traqueteo de las mismas cajas golpeando contra el mármol.

-¡Ese bastardo!

-¡OIGAN!- Un tercero se unió a la pareja que intentaba inmovilizar a los presos lo más rápido que podían para silenciar aquel estruendo que aumentaba de nivel por culpa del eco que provocaban los que estaban más adelantados. -El jefe está muy enojado y la policía ya está aquí

-¡¿Cómo?! Dijeron que sospechaban de este lugar

-Solo vino una unidad pequeña- Se explico el chico con cierto terror pero parecía estar a poco de salir corriendo de allí -Tenemos que irnos o van a atraparnos

-...Ah no. No, yo no me iré de aquí hasta haber saldado cuentas- y dicho esto, salio disparado en la dirección donde la jaula del Jaeger había desaparecido y se dispuso a encontrarlo para hacerlo pagar por el escándalo que había causado.

Tardó en encontrarlo más de lo que creyó, gastando segundos importantes en los que la policía se iba adentrando más en su escondrijo y le dejaban poco tiempo para tratar con el castaño que había encontrado al fin.   
Lo saco con brusquedad de la caja, obligandolo a ponerse de pie para soltarle el primer puñetazo a la cara, sacarle el aire con la rodilla y tumbarlo en el suelo para seguir soltando los golpes de furia; furia que había guardado contra él en todo el tiempo que lo tuvieron encerrado.

-Ya no te necesitamos. La policía ya viene y tenemos que eliminar la evidencia.

Los golpes en seco era lo único que rompía la concentración de Eren, quien apenas superaba el dolor del primer golpe para recibir el segundo con la mandíbula bien cerrada.

_No_

Su vista se empezaba a nublar y sentía la sangre recorrer su barbilla

_No_

Sus manos atadas raspaban con el suelo, dándole una sensación irritante aparte del dolor que sentía en su mejilla y abdomen.

 _Yo quiero vivi_ r

Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de forma involuntaria ante la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre y nunca volver al mundo exterior.

_Quiero vivir_

Podía ver las luces de linternas que asomaban por las escaleras frente a él.

_Quiero vivir._

Su atacante parecía tomar vuelo para el ultimo golpe que parecía ir contra su cuello por la dirección a la que sus ojos apuntaban y una sensación burbujante le quemaba en su interior.   
_Voy a vivi_ r

Y entonces todo fue un remolino de acciones que sucedieron en menos de un parpadeo.

Eren, empujado por la adrenalina, se había movido con brusquedad para evitar el golpe. Girando y desestabilizando el centro de gravedad de su agresor que había terminado debajo de su cuerpo al enredar su pierna en su torso y empujarlo al suelo.   
Había pasado sus manos encadenadas frente a él al encogerse lo suficiente para pasar la cadena por debajo de sus pies y utilizar los eslabones para sujetarlo del cuello.

 _Tengo que detenerl_ o

Había pensado de forma ingenua que su cuerpo le dolia y crujia por culpa del repentino movimiento. Pasaron segundos y el chico que se preguntaba porque uno de los oficiales recién llegados lo veía con asombro pero no sorprendido o contento de encontrarlo.

-Saquenme de aqui- le soltó en una plegaria a la mujer que seguía alumbrando su cuerpo pero no daba señas de avanzar.

-¡Rivaille! Uno de ellos cometió homicidio

_¿Homicidio? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?_

De pronto Eren se dio cuenta de lo que tenia en las manos era el rostro de su agresor, pero este se encontraba en un ángulo extraño y no podía sentir el pulso que normalmente se notaba en el cuello.

-¡No dejes que se escape, Petra!

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el crujido que había escuchado no le pertenecía a él, si no a su "victima" que yacía debajo de su cuerpo, sin vida.  
Había usado más fuerza de la que creyó capaz de usar.

Ahora el era un asesino a ojos de la ley ¿No?


End file.
